Extraterrestrials: Worlds Collide
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: A brilliant scientist thinks he knows but he has no idea. You'd think him smart enough to know not to provoke what he knows little of, especially when it's out of this world. When the wolves shockingly find one of their ships it's more unexpected what's inside & changes everything every one thought they knew.*Was for Learning the Alphabet With Leah, but instead now a stand alone*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Twilight or its characters, they belong to S. Meyers; only the plot & anything/one not mentioned in her series._

* * *

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_Chapter1__**: Jihadist in the Sand**_

"_Three coming in on your right Paul!"-_Quil shouted while he fought, just as two terrorist came charging with weapons few terrorist had and only Ancrine's knew about.

As human, Paul was trying to gather the weapons the terrorist were fighting to keep, but turned in time to phase, stunning and scaring the two assailants. He charged at them and in two giant leaps, rammed into the closets one. There was an audible snap and the man wrapped head to toe in Muslim garb, gasped in fear and excruciating pain before he and Paul slammed into the ground where more cracks were heard. Sand kicked up all around them as they skid to a stop.

"Noooo please! Allah save m-"-he tried shouting before Paul sliced into his neck with his claws. He clamped his jaws around the lifeless man's body, shaking him like a ragdoll, then tore into his motionless body until he was shreds of flesh and blood. He huffed over the remains before turning, a deep growl rumbling in his chest at the other man's retreating figure. Paul leaned his head back taking a deep breath, inhaling the extreme fear that was potent and dripping from the man.

The other terrorist that had ran, was tripping over his long garb as he struggled to get away through the heavy sand. He was shouting in Pashtu and waving his cloth that had been on his head, as he ran towards a steep hill. Paul raced after him, growling and barking. He closed in on the man and leaped in the air.

"Death to America! May Allah's wrath f-aaaahhhh!"-he didn't get to finish before Paul landed on him and finished him off much like his friend.

"_Let me know how those virgins turn out."-_Paul hissed at the remains.

"_Good work Paul."-_Sam huffed as he finished off his own subject. They gave a once over of the surrounding desert before phasing back.

"That wasn't that hard and it was only about thirteen men. What was the point in sending us in they should've just sent the Marines; all they had was a small cache of weapons. Waste of our time."-Embry complained as Sam retrieved his ear piece.

"What's up Jake? Why do you look like that?"-Seth asked and they all turned to Jacob who was looking around with a rigid back, squinted eyes, frowning.

"I don't know. Doesn't it seem strange they sent us out here just to take out thirteen Jihadists with no data to collect and only a couple of weapons? They don't send us in for petty shit like this which we're way too advanced to bother with."-he said thoughtful. His senses were in overdrive; he had a _bad_ feeling.

"So what are you saying?"-Sam asked just as he connected to their commanding officer of the mission and head of Ancrine back at headquarters, muting it so Jacob could finish. He felt something was amiss as well.

"Something is off. They would never send us out here for this. I know they weren't sure what it was and wanted us to check it out, but they had to have knew something. And why was he shouting in Pashtu waving that rag, but shouted to us in English?"-he wondered as did the rest of the pack. Sam looked around the surrounding desert as he connected to headquarters.

"We've swept through, all EKIA (_enemy killed in action_), weapons acquired. We're headi-"-Sam stopped talking when they sensed and could faintly hear something in the distance.

"What is that?-Jared asked as he stepped forward, shielding his yes from the sun. They all paused for a second before dashing in the direction their senses and the noise was taking them.

'What the hell is going on?"-Embry asked as they felt the ground begin to vibrate and heard voices, many voices, many voices that sounded like they were running towards them.

"Commander Uley…Uley come in!"-General Carlisle shouted through the earpiece, but his voice faded as the wolves made it to the top of the hill. They stood with their mouths and eyes agape.

"My God…"-Jared breathed.

There were _hundreds_ of terrorists charging at them, yet there were no shelters in the surrounding area for them to have been hiding or pouring out from. Man after man charged at them, shooting, shouting, all but foaming at the mouth.

"Where the hell are they coming from?"-Seth breathed

"Who cares kill them all!"-Paul growled as he took a step forward. Jacob balled his fist and crouched growling.

"To the last man…"-Jacob shouted as he phased.

"To the last wolf…"-Sam shouted as he too phased.

"To the last breath!"-the rest of the pack, in unison, shouted and phased. They mimicked Jacob's stance, crouched and growling at the approaching mob.

"_We're greatly outnumbered and have never encountered so many at once, but we fight and we fight hard. Fight together, fight smart, and everybody make sure you're watching somebody's six. I want no back unprotected. They have the advantage until they hit the curve leading up the hill, so wait."-_Jacob ordered, fur bristled. The pack was anxious, eager, and ready; no fear only determination and acceptance if they died.

"_Once the first fuck's toe touches the curve we go_!"-Paul snarled, foaming at the mouth. They remained hunched as they surveyed as much of their enemy as possible, and still trying to figure out where they were coming from.

The wolves pawed the ground, growling and snarling. Paul was watching their feet intently, just waiting for a toe. The jihadists moved in closer, unbeknownst to what they were really up against, and that's when it happened, the toe Paul had been waiting for.

"_Now_!"-Sam ordered.

They took off like lighting down the hill, paws barely touching the sand. The Jihadists who couldn't really see the pack from below the hill, were finally able to get a good look at the pack. Shock took over, most panicked but all were terrified. Some ran back the other way, others stood motionless, some dropped to their knees in prayer, and others surged on despite fear and the creatures heading straight for them. The smell of fear from such a large group, poured over the pack like spilled oceans of Red Bull, fueling their lust to fight.

Finally they met: weapons shooting, teeth slicing, paws cutting, men screaming. The wolves were taking a lot of hits, but thanks to Carlisle, they were even more indestructible than what their DNA provided which said a lot. The pack was surprisingly making quick work of the humans; with more than half having run and currently running it helped greatly. A few wolves sustained injuries but nothing that wasn't quickly healed. Numbers started dwindling down and that's when Sam saw and smelled white chimney like smoke, just as he tossed a body.

"_Jacob_!"-he called and showed him. Jacob continued fighting as he tried figuring out what that smell was and where it was coming from.

"_It's coming up from the ground!_ "-Seth shouted and his distraction caused his opponent to get a good chunk of his stomach. He howled and fell to the ground phasing, blood leaking from a gaping hole.

"_Seth_!"-Brady shouted and ran over with Paul, destroying the bastard and those trying to kill Seth while he was down.

"_Why the hell is there smoke coming from the ground_?"-Quil shouted as he dodged a machete.

"_What the fuck?"-_Jacob said and stopped fighting, confused as he looked to the right.

"_Jacob what the hell are you doing, keep fighting!"-_Sam shouted panicked, as he bit down on the abdomen of a man aiming his rocket launcher at Jacob, and in one swift move, bit him in half.

"_Look_,"-Jacob breathed; they observed the Jihadists that were rapidly retreating, disappearing _into_ the sand.

"_What the fuck was that_?"-Paul shouted.

They finished off the rest of those still around and stood watching man after man disappear into the sand.

"_How the hell are they doing that_?"-Jared wondered.

"_Let's find out. Take Seth back now Brady_!"-Jacob ordered and ran full speed after the disappearing jihadists, the pack right behind him.

"_Hurry they're almost all gone_!"-he ordered. Just when they were feet away from them and before the last man disappeared into the sand, they felt a rumble and heard what sounded like something moving.

"_What is that_?"-Quil whimpered as they started sliding.

"No wait!"-the last of the men shouted as they all continued running.

"_Wait for wha_-"suddenly the sand ahead was vibrating so much, it shifted, revealing a colossal sized metal door sliding closed just underneath. As Commander, Sam made the split decision to follow the man and so the pack jumped down through the huge metal door before it closed on them, phasing back before hitting the bottom of the dark space.

"Where the hell are we?"-Embry whispered. Thankfully they could see due to their wolf DNA.

"I don't know but stay in tight formation."-Sam ordered. They stealthily followed the terrified Jihadists that narrowly made it in themselves. They sounded as if they were crying as they blubbered to one another and raced through the facility. They were walking for a while before they hit a hallway where all of the pack felt a slither up their spine.

"I don't like this."-Jacob said wearily as they slowed to a stop, letting the men go wherever they were heading.

_**L+J=L+J=L+J=L+J=L+J**_

"Uley come in damnit!"-Carlisle shouted into his headset back at their facility. He'd been in the middle of asking what they'd found when Sam stopped talking. All he heard after that was growling, shooting, shouting and screaming before static.

"You think they found anything or what they've been doing?"-Edward, the second –in- command over Ancrine, asked.

"Something happened. Their collars were spiking in unusual patterns before they just went blank all together! Seth's turned blue meaning he must've been badly injured. For some reason I can still see his and Brady's, so they must be separated from the rest of the pack. This has never happened I don't know what's going on!"-Carlisle exclaimed as he anxiously paced the control room.

"Then Uley probably sent him back with another wolf, Brady I presume."-Edward surmised.

"Yeah,"-Carlisle said just as he noticed something about the readings. "Hey look at this!"-He shouted excitedly, almost giddy. Edward came over and read over what Carlisle pointed to and gasped.

"Are those…Does this mean…"

"Yes, those are the exact same signals we got when we found Uley and his alien wolf pack, which means..."-Carlisle smiled so wide his face hurt but he didn't care. He ran over to the red command phone as he shouted orders at Edward.

"Call the guards and get them ready!"-he shouted; Edward saluted and rushed out the room. "You won't believe it! Get the Seals there are more. I'm sending the coordinates now."-he breathed into the phone just as he heard Brady shouting for him. He cussed, quickly gave the coordinates, & briefing, and then ran to assess Seth's damage and fix him up.

* * *

_**AN**__: Hope you like! Not 100% how this will go now that it's a standalone. I've written most, it's not long, but am debating adding chapters or leave it at the two or three. I just didn't think it fit my Leah+Carlisle collection in __**LAWL**__ & it somehow ended up Blackwater. They're just meant to be *sighs girly*. I have a really good idea for E in that series I'll write today or tomorrow. Has it been a while, yes, do I feel sh*tty about it, yes, am I sorry, double yes, will I be back to writing since everything is fine now & no semester going on, no promises, but I foresee no reason not to. I want to wrap-up __**Holiday in Handcuff**__ before going back to __**Flag on Play**__ & __**Special Arrangement**__ which I feel most guilty about:( Feel free to reread, or read if you haven't, my other stories & review, my pretties. So for now this is T but if I choose to make a few more chapters it could change to M, but again no lemons that's not my thing although I enjoy them lol. I missed you my lovelies & look forward to being back, hopefully for good…until the fall. _

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll get the mafia on you & put a canary in your throat! I was bored one day so decided to see what Mob Wives was & boy did I fall in love! Them girls smh. I was thinking about doing a Blackwater comedy with them as the Mob Wives. Leah will be Ramona or Renee of course b/c they are craaazzy & I love them the most. Emily & Bellawhore will be Drita she's a wanna be & Carla she's fake& talks about everyone but is a coward, I hate them or Karen b/c she's so annoying trying hard to be a thug. Let me stop lol. Check it out if you haven't; not for kids fyi lol._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Extraterrestrials: **__Worlds Collide_

* * *

_Chapter2__**: Near Extinction **_

The pack was trying to figure out what to do and why they felt so anxious, Jacob being the worst and feeling drawn towards the voices. The wolf in him was intently alert and the man in him was nervous and worried he had no clue why but knew it must be for a reason. If both he and his wolf are feeling this way then something was wrong.

"I recognize that sound, I know that sound! Isn't that from the escape shuttles like the ones we were on?"-Jared whisper yelled, wide eyed.

"Oh my God!"-they breathed; every wolf was on alert and their hearts started pounding. It couldn't be!

"You don't think…"-Quil asked, eyes wide. They looked at each other for a moment, all trying to think of what this meant.

After a long pause they began walking towards the voices which was also the same direction the distress signal, that only their ears could hear, was coming from. When they hit the corner they saw an entire compound with men running about, fires going, metal being melted, it was a lab reminiscent to the one in Transformers where they held Bumblebee with what looked like part of a shuttle sticking from out the ground, smack in the center. Jacob was getting more anxious the closer they got and he wanted to burst through his skin and yank what looked to be one of the shuttles from out the ground and see who was inside. He had to grab onto the wall to steady himself. There were several men trying to get it out of the ground while others tried opening what little of the possible ship was visible, with little success. Before they could do anything more, a Navy Seal team came bursting through, blasting everything.

"No! If there's a ship they could blow up whoever is inside!"-Paul shouted running forward, just as a rocket was released, exploding half the back wall. They flew back from the force, slamming into anything in the way. They stayed down while debris fell and exploded around them. Once they were able to get to their feet, Sam searched out a Seal and marched over to him.

"What the hell are you doing?"-he shouted over an explosion and many gun shots.

"We have orders to take this place out! Now back off!"-the man shouted but Sam grabbed him.

"You tell me what the hell is going on now!"-he growled; the Seal's eyes bugged out of his head before Sam gasped and dropped him. Sam growled and gasped from his knees, pawing at his collar the pack is forced to wear as if they're animals.

"We've been given command and have our orders, stand down! Or I will press it again!"-the Seal team leader Jasper said, as he held up a device that controlled the collars around the pack's necks. Sam growled and stood, but ducked when another explosion went off. There was a flying metal rod coming for Jasper, so Sam grabbed him and the other Seal, shielding them with his body. A few Seals were badly injured so the wolves collected them, easily carrying them as they followed the team out. Sam stood, extending his hand to a shocked Jasper; when he helped him up they nodded at each other, Jasper still in shock, before clearing out. They ran up a ramp and were met with black hawks littering the sand and another team, the extraction team.

"Let's move!"-the second team's leader shouted and he and his team moved in as the other team cleared out, boarding the Hawks. The pack growled and snarled, knowing all the men from both teams; they'd been the only ones allowed to know and on occasion work with them since being taken from their shuttles by them years ago. Once on board, the pack grabbed and dressed in fatigues, still on edge and not knowing why and stressed for leaving whatever or whoever that was behind.

"What the hell is going on?"-Jacob shouted, growling menacingly. His anxiety hadn't lessoned, if anything it was worse, the wolf in him was clawing to be release and he was on edge. He was so bad the pack could sense it and backed away giving him his space. Being Seals they feared nothing, not even death …except extraterrestrials beings that heal at the drop of a hat, change into horse size wolves, strength unimaginable, with a fuse shorter than a bomb. The Seals weren't blind to the other wolves backing away from Jacob or his chest heaving and eyes blackening. If even the pack was scared of him at the moment then they damn well should be, especially in a closed space up in the air. They looked to each other nervously, desperately trying not to make eye contact or annoy the angered wolf.

"When you wake up just know we were ordered to do it. We'd never intentionally piss you guys off."- team leader Jasper said, and before the pack could question him, he pushed the device, and all the wolves were out. The Seals looked to each other sighing in relief.

"Report,"-Carlisle's voice filled the air through the headsets. Jasper held back a nasty reply and answered.

"Facility found and destroyed, wolves acquired, seven men down."-he said

"Extraction,"-Carlisle asked and Jasper gripped his weapon in his hand tightly as his anger rose. He didn't even care men were down and needed medical attention.

"In action,"-he bit out.

"Good, Carlisle out."-he said and the line went down. The team looked to each other, then the wolves.

"Did you see Black's face and was he _growing_ right before our eyes? Even the other wolves were scared of him! It's only a matter of time before they snap and revolt. They aren't human and we have no idea what exactly they're capable of and he's just holding them like lab rats and using them! This is not going to end well!"-Emmett, a team member, exclaimed disgusted.

"Let's not think like that. It's not our job to question them; we take orders and that's that."-Jasper said but he agreed. He looked over at Sam still marveling at the fact he'd saved him despite their discontent with the other's species. And also noted there's was not one scratch on Sam's back from the metal rod.

"Orders? We take orders from _military_, this shit is _not_ military it's some other shit not even the president knows about. So why should we listen?"-Emmett mumbled before sitting back with his eyes closed. Jasper looked at his men that were being tended to by what little medical equipment they had on board, then the unconscious wolves. He had no doubt Emmett was right or who'd win, and at this point he doubted he'd even try to stop them. They weren't animals as he'd previously thought and was told by command.

_**L+J=L+J=L+J=L+J=L+J**_

The pack's home, their planet La Push, had been in a seemingly never ending war with the cold ones. The war had been going on even before they were born, most of the wolves were killed and their numbers low because, unlike cold ones, they couldn't just turn within days to rebuild their army and had to go through puberty before they phased. Their wolf numbers were greatly low from millenniums of war. The war's peak was only a few years ago, moments to a wolf. There was a major battle, the last battle, in Forks where many wolves, and cold ones, died. It was so bad the wolf numbers were down to only Jacob and his pack, all the rest were women and unphased boys. The cold ones made sure to kill off the men to ensure they weren't wolves or mate to birth more and for centuries targeted little boys so they had no chance to phase.

In desperation, the pack ordered the women and children into the emergency escape shuttles and forced them off their planet to the one cold ones called Earth. When Jacob and his pack could fight no more they triggered the fire explosives, and raced to their ships: Jacob in one with half the pack and Sam in another with the other half. Just as they broke through the atmosphere the fire bombs went off and they watched their home, their planet destroyed, engulfed by fire before disappearing from existence.

Some of the ships were destroyed before even making it to Earth's atmosphere by cold ones who'd latched on as they escaped, killing the women and children on board. Only few made it to Earth, the pack being among them. The women and children were sent away days before the pack escaped so they were found first and unconscious due to the gas released in the ship so they could survive the long trip. About two months later the wolves were found in another location and much to the Seal's surprise and Carlisle's delight, they were not normal human beings.

Carlisle, who was a military scientist, had been following suspicious readings for weeks before the first ships landed and when they did land on Earth, they went haywire and he organized a team of Seals to find out what exactly it was. Once he saw he'd actually discovered extraterrestrials, he quietly consulted with high ranking officials at the pentagon and had a facility built. No one that need not know was alerted on the existence of the wolves and their people. They were all moved from an abandoned base they were temporarily held in, to the facility once it was finished. Only the most trained and best of the best of the Seals were chosen and trained to play as guards or work with Carlisle, and thus _Ancrine_ was born.

Carlisle went mad, studying, experimenting, and probing everyone, even the children. The wolves were kept under extreme watch and guard. Several Seals, Rangers, and Marines had been killed by the pack as they fought to protect the women and children and escape to their shuttles. This went on for about two years before the cold ones were also discovered by Carlisle, along with their venom. This resulted in less clashes with the pack, as was the venom being used against them. Cold Ones have been walking the Earth for as far back as time goes and possessed no moral compass and can rebuild their bodies if ripped apart by mere human weapons, so it was hard to recapture and test them, impossible almost. But he found they were harmed, fearful and loathed the wolves and so used the wolves against them much as he used the cold ones against the wolves. Eventually Carlisle was able to manipulate the venom and put it into collars. At the press of the button they'd either feel pain to control and chastise them, sleep to keep them out of the way or from attacking, or one they've yet to use, death. The only problem was he needed large doses of venom for each collar and they could hold only so much, so vampires were always needed and sought with so-so success.

High rankings in the know would use the wolves on inhuman missions and assignments in exchange for silence and giving Carlisle permission to continue with his secret, unofficial, unauthorized branch of the military. He tried breading new wolves and waiting for the children to hit puberty and phase, but they were all stunned to find due probably to the Earth's location and atmosphere, those that weren't already phased could not and any children born could not either. Finding them useless and in a fit of anger at this discovery, Carlisle had many women and children "put down". Eventually the rest died due to the same reasons they couldn't phase, the atmosphere and Earth's location, and also because they weren't tended to or taken care of as they should've been, experiments gone wrong, and because of the wear on their bodies due to experiments. This left just Jacob's pack, no one else, all their people…gone. The Quileute were nearly extinct and with no women left, they would no doubt become so in the future. Jacob was alpha, but the humans didn't know or recognize their wolf hierarchy. Due to his hardheadedness and being most hostile Jacob was overlooked. Sam was the next biggest and strongest and not quite as aggressive and angry as Jacob, so he was given commanding rank over the pack by Carlisle. Sam and the pack still only recognized Jacob as leader, fuck the human. But, on missions Sam would sometimes give orders just as he did as beta back home. So for the past four years the pack had been held against their will and used however Ancrine, Carlisle, and the government pleased and treated like animals with no feelings or emotions. They hated it and were miserable. Everyday was hell and Jacob was driving himself crazy thinking od a way to get out and get somewhere, anywhere these people couldn't so they could live out the rest of their days in some sort of peace.

They thought they were alone, everyone of their people dead, no more survivors, but it turns out…they just might be wrong after all.

* * *

_**AN**__: Hope you like! I actually like this chap & things are going to get chaotic. I made it this short because I found myself writing a long story with it. I think maybe I may make it a prequel b/c I can do a lot with it & I was enjoying writing it but we'll see. Thanks for the reviews they were much loved! I get so many views & no reviews *cries* don't you love me *pouts*, but oh well. I just want to make sure __**somebody**__ is reading b/c it's no point if you're not that's why I write lol._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, so I need you to read then I need you to review…& I'll teach your baby how to swim! Seriously you have to see the video of the 16 month old swimming in a pool like a pro. It was the creepiest, most cutest impressive thing I've ever seen! Go on YouTube & type __baby swimming__ & click on __Swimming Champ Baby__. It's amazing; her mom is a lifeguard so it makes sense & she was safe. It's important to teach the little ones to swim, but wow so impressed._


End file.
